Worst luck for love
by mariahdoby13
Summary: Branch had pushed her away he had to take the pain away my taking his own life... Song by 6lack Worst luck Warning:Death of a character


**Hello everyone it's me Mariahdoby13**

 **Today I wrote this sad oneshot because I'm sad today so I wrote this**

 **Warning:Death of a character, sad stuff don't read if you don't want to here it it**

 **This song is by 6lack 'Worst luck'**

 **Enjoy it**

 _You tell me get away but you don't mean that..._

"I thought Poppy Loved me..."

Branch's heart was shattered in a million pieces after Poppy had feelings for Creek.

He looked at his reflection grey skin and black hair.

"You did this after you pushed her around all because your anger?!"

He thought.

He let the tears streamed down his eyes in sadness and heart-aching.

 _You tell me leave you alone but you don't need that_

 _On my own two honey I don't need you_

 _Look at how I've grown_

 _I'm a big girl I can do it by myself all on my own..._

"This is all your fault?!! After that?! You snapped at her?! Why...?!"

Branch sniffed letting the tears streamed down his eyes.

 _So why you wanna love me so bad_

 _Why you wanna love me so bad_

 _Haven't you heard about my miserable past_

 _Critical past_

 _Pitiful past_

 _I swear no matter what I touch it breaks_

 _So I no longer wanna see your face..._

"I can't take it no more...Poppy loves Creek I'm gonna end my life now..."

 _I got the worst luck with love_

 _Worst luck with love_

 _Maybe I ain't working enough_

 _Hurting enough_

 _I swear I got the worst luck with love_

 _The worst luck with love_

 _Maybe I ain't working enough_

 _Ain't hurting enough_

 _No no..._

 _Why..._

Branch began to write a note. And finished it and goes to his drawers and pulled out a dagger he kept in cases.

 _I tell you let it go but you don't want to_

 _I ask you what the fuck you want you say I want you..._

 _Are you crazy you could have it all_

 _Why settle for me..._

 _You're doing good you should keep going_

 _Don't back pedal for me..._

He began to point the dagger to his stomach.

"It's your own choice Branch, after you lost grandma...You lost the girl of your dreams...Just do it dammit do it! Don't be a coward!"

Branch convinced himself of doing it.

 _So why you wanna love me so bad_

 _Why you wanna love me so bad_

 _Haven't you heard about my miserable past_

 _Critical past_

 _Pitiful past_

 _I swear no matter what I touch it breaks_

 _So I no longer wanna see your face..._

Branch let the tears stream down his eyes in sadness, hopelessness, grief and disappointment.

"1...2...3...!"

Branch jab it hard a sickening sound was heard red liquid dripping down to the ground, blood speeding his mouth dropping the dagger collapsing the ground.

 **Meanwhile,**

Poppy goes to Branch's bunker trying to ask him to come to the party.

"Branch are in there?!"

No answer

"Branch?..."

Still no answer.

She sees the secret passage of his hideout to go inside. She is worried that Branch would get angry at her.

She notice everything quiet.

"Branch are you in there?" Poppy was looking for him.

She then saw him, she screamed in horror to see him on the ground blood and dead.

She knelt down trying to save him.

"Hold on! Branch I'll save you!" Poppy was trying to save him but she notice a note on the ground.

She takes it and read it.

 **Dear, Poppy by time you read this I'm dead.**

 **You are beautiful bright girl that I love...I thought you love now I pushed you around. You love creek not me...**

 **The poem.**

 **they're like two pools so deep I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air...**

 **The world is not all cupcake and rainbows...**

 **You hate me...so it's Goodbye...**

 **I'll be joining to my grandma...goodbye forever...Branch...**

Poppy let the tears stream down her eyes and sobbed she sees his bleed body

She hugged his head and sobbed loudly mourned for him.

She blamed himself after she knows about his secret.

"I...I'm so sorry...Branch...Don't leave me...I love you..."

Poppy sobbed quietly cradling his dead body, kissing his blooded lips.

She began to loose her colors and l mourned the death of her friend

And now dead boyfriend

 _I got the worst luck with love_

 _Worst luck with love_

 _But maybe I ain't working enough_

 _Hurting enough_

 _I swear I got the worst luck with love_

 _The worst luck with love_

 _Maybe I ain't working enough_

 _Ain't hurting enough_

 _No no, no no..._

Poppy's heart shattered a million pieces.

"I love you too...Branch."

 **I cried to that song and this story I typed**

 **Sorry about that sad oneshot I hope you like it or your sad about the song and this?**

 **I'm sad since yesterday and everything**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
